The Hot Mommas Celebrate Mother's Day
by CoffeeWritingAddiction
Summary: Four weeks past the birth of their daughter marks Mother's Day. Nicky's first official Mother's Day, Lorna realizes. Lorna/Nicky (Part of The Hot Momma stories, takes place after the last one - The Hot Momma in Wedlock with the Bakery Clerk).


**Author's Note: Originally posted under the username (HannahMiley1fan) This is a half-sequel to the last story. It's honestly just a short little fluff-fest for Mother's day (it was written back in June, making it more fitting for the holiday). After two dark stories, a little fluff doesn't sound too bad.**

 **Disclaimer: (Momentarily forgot to put this) I do not own the show or characters. All I own is the story, writing, Ronny, Lola, and all of Lorna's alters.**

 **Warnings: Extreme fluff coming your way. Do not read if you can't stand overloading love/fluffy family moments. Also contains mild smut.**

* * *

The Hot Mommas Celebrate Mother's Day

Taking care of a newborn on top of raising a very energetic five-year-old boy hasn't been particularly easy for Lorna and Nicky, but they've slowly been easing into their new lifestyle. Lorna stays home with the baby while Nicky runs the bakery and makes sure Ronny gets to and from school on time. Fortunately—since having Red move in with them—Lorna has help during the day so she's not overwhelmed too badly.

Four weeks past the birth of their daughter marks Mother's Day. Nicky's first _official_ Mother's Day, Lorna realizes. She smiles at the thought and starts coming up with ideas to make it a special one for her. While Nicky is busy manning the bakery, Lorna decides to take Red to the store with her to purchase a few things for this idea of hers.

It's been quite some time since Lorna's gone shopping with such a tiny baby—she's thankful to have Red here, it'll make the trip much more pleasant than had she gone alone. She smiles while placing Lola's car-seat into the shopping cart, reaching her hand down to gently caress against her rosy cheeks. "Ya gonna be a good girl for Nonna Red and I?" Her voice softly questions as she stares warmly at her daughter—who's eyes barely peep out of their delicate lids.

The baby soon falls asleep while Lorna strolls her along through the aisles with Red right behind them. She lets one hand continuously run across her daughter's forehead as the two of them browse the shelves of items, "Ya think Nicky will be okay with some flowers for the table? I know she's not a big girly-girl like me, but I still want to make everything look pretty for her! This is kinda her first _real_ Mother's Day and I just want it all to be perfect for her."

"Lorna, Nicky will be happy with _whatever_ you choose. She loves you so much and appreciates anything you choose to do for her," Red answers with a warm smile. She happily follows behind her towards the garden center of the store, browsing some of the flowers herself. A pot of orange marigolds catches her eyes; she picks it up and brings it over to Lorna's cart, "Nicky won't ever admit this, but she used to sit out on my porch sometimes and pick out all the marigolds—I think she'd really be overjoyed to see these on the table."

Carefully taking the pot of beautifully blooming flowers, the brunette smiles as she places it in the cart. "These look beautiful! And if she loves them than that's even better! Thanks for the help, Red," Lorna gratefully says and gives a quick embrace to the older woman. "I'm thinkin' of makin' some fettucine alfredo for dinner Sunday—since that's one of her favorites—would ya like to help me?" She questions, running her hand tenderly up and down her sleeping daughter's chubby cheeks; she knows how much her mother-in-law loves to cook.

Nodding, Red smiles. "I sure would—I'll make a salad to go with it and some garlic toast. And I might see if Ronny'd like to help me make something special for dessert. Both of you deserve something nice for Mother's Day, Lorna—you're both great mothers!"

* * *

After putting all the groceries away—and hiding a few gifts—Lorna hears her daughter's crying and hurries into her nursery. She gently scoops her up out of the crib, cradling her close in her arms. "Shh, mommy's here now," her lips press softly against the frail skin of her daughter's forehead. "Ya were very good at the store, my sweet angel. I'm very happy with you! You're just like your big brother—he was a very good baby too, hardly cried."

Lola immediately stops crying, snuggling into the warmth that her mother provides to her. Her tiny brown eyes peer curiously up at Lorna; her hand cups tight around one of her mommy's fingers.

"You have such beautiful eyes, sweetheart," Lorna coos, a glowing smile on her face. She sits down in the rocking chair, slowly rocking the baby back and forth in her arms. Holding a baby in her arms is the best thing in the world to her—it brings such a powerful sensation of calm and tranquility over her. It reminds her of all the time she spent rocking and snuggling with Ronny when he was a baby. "I love you so, so much, little one. Ya really complete the family—we got a handsome son and a beautiful baby girl. Our family couldn't get any better if it tried; isn't that right, sweetie?" She lightly strokes Lola's peach-fuzz of brown curls.

Standing in the doorway, Ronny's bottom lip trembles a tiny bit. He knew his mommy would forget about him once his sister was born. "You fibbeded, mommy!" He cries out, tears pouring down his pale cheeks as he watches her bond with baby Lola. "You do love da baby more zan me!"

To hear her son's tearful words, Lorna immediately looks up from her daughter to give a loving stare towards the upset little boy. "I _do not_ love her more, Ronny boy—she needs mommy's attention, too, sweetie. That doesn't mean she's more important or anything…you're both very important to me and I love ya both the same! Come here, my love, come sit with us," she softly says but feels an ache in her chest when he shakes his head and runs away.

Before the heart-aching mother can do anything, Nicky comes in and gives a soft kiss to her lips, then one to Lola's head. "I'll go take care of Ronny, you just sit and enjoy your time with Lola. I love you, babe—we'll have to have some alone time tonight, since it's looking like the afternoon isn't going that way," she sympathetically smiles, her fingertips brushing gently against the brunette's cheeks.

"Thanks hon; I love ya too," Lorna warmly responds, using her free hand to pull Nicky's face closer to hers for another delicate kiss. "Maybe take him to the park or somethin'. Do something fun with him—He needs some time outta the house."

* * *

Nicky cautiously enters Ronny's room. She has to hold in her laughter when she sees him taking his clothes out of the dresser and throwing them into a pile on the floor. "Is there a reason you're throwin' all your clothes on the floor, kid? Ya know you're just gonna have to put em' all back, yeah?" Her voice is stern, but her eyes are warm with love and sympathy for the little boy.

"Because maybe mommy will send me back to Wal-Mart! She likes da baby more zan me and so do you—and even Nonna Red don't like me no more," the five-year-old boy sadly replies, sitting on his huge pile of clothes. He buries himself inside them, trying not to let his mom see that he's crying.

Walking closer, she takes a seat on the floor and gently pulls him onto her lap. Giving a soothing kiss to his head, Nicky smiles sorely down at him, "The last thing mommy would do is send ya back to Wal-Mart—she kinda loves ya for some unknown reason…oh, wait, I know—you're her Ronny boy, and no one else can take that place! She'd be real sad if her Ronny boy went to Wal-Mart forever!" She feels her heart melt a little when a tiny laugh escapes from the little boy.

Hugging him close to her chest, she brushes a hand through his thick curls and peers affectionately into his eyes, "None of us like the baby more than ya, buddy. I know it's hard for you to see mommy taking care of the baby, but I promise you that doesn't mean she forgets about ya. You're always gonna be her first born, which gives ya a very special place in her heart. And you have a special place in my heart too, Ronny; you and your sister are so precious—we love ya both the same. Now, how about I help ya clean this mess up and then we go to the park—sound good, kid?"

Hearing the suggestion of going to the park has Ronny immediately perk up and nod his head enthusiastically. He quickly jumps up from his spot, immediately starting to put his clothes back in their respective drawers. "Can we get ice cream too, ma? Pwease? I promise I'll never ever zow my close out again," he bats his brown eyes up at her and curls his bottom lip into a tiny frown.

"As long as you don't say a word to mommy, then sure thing!" The redhead chuckles, ruffling her hand through his hair before helping him put away the rest of his clothes.

* * *

Spending a good hour running around the playground with a wild Ronny, Nicky takes him over to the concession stand to buy two small ice cream cones. She hands him a chocolate one—his absolute favorite flavor—and takes the vanilla for herself while leading him over to a bench for the two of them to sit on. "Try not to get it all over ya self, kid—we don't want mommy to find out that ya had ice cream! Ya know how she gets about you eating too many sweets," the two share a laugh, enjoying their frozen treats.

"Why does mommy not like sweets?" Ronny asks through a mouthful of food. He looks at his melting chocolate and sticks his finger it, observing it very closely. "Me don't know how anyone can't like zis! It's da best zing in da world—do you like it, ma?"

Nicky laughs, wrapping her free arm around his shoulder and shrugs her shoulders. "She does like sweets; she just doesn't like when you eat them, Ronny—or at least not when ya eat too many of them. But she won't have to know about this; it'll be our secret, kid. Yes, I like it—I haven't met a person, yet, who doesn't an enjoy a good ice cream," she smiles, finishing the last of her cone and giving a warm kiss on the top of the little boy's head.

Shoving the rest of the chocolate-filled cone into his mouth, Ronny stares up at his mom with a tiny smile on his face. He leans his head against her shoulder, "Can we do zis every day, ma? I like coming to da park wiff you—it's so fun!" His hands grip tightly onto Nicky's neck as his brown eyes melt into hers.

The fact that he has those same beautiful eyes that Lorna does makes it extremely difficult for Nicky to ever refuse him anything. She smiles and wraps him in her arms, kissing his forehead lovingly. "I don't see why not—but I can't promise we'll end up getting ice cream every time. Mommy might notice that and stop us from going on our little trips and we don't want that, do we kid?" Her hand gently runs through his thick brown curls as he happily nods his head.

"Well, I think we oughta head home before she wonders where we are. She might make ya change Lola's diaper if ya stay out too late! What do ya think of that, Ronny? Ya think ya can change your sister's diaper for us?"

Ronny scrunches up his face and shakes his head. "No way! I ain't changing no diapers, ma! Zat's yucky—I zink mommy should make you change it," he laughs, nuzzling his head into her neck and pocking his fingers lightly against her skin.

Laughing as well, Nicky gets up off the bench and starts carrying Ronny back towards their house. "I think mommy's gonna have me give her a bath, instead—she hasn't had one in a few days and I'm pretty sure mommy wants to spend some time with ya before you go to sleep," she softly says, stroking his hair.

* * *

With the baby fast asleep in her swing, Lorna sits at the kitchen table with a cup of much-needed coffee. She smiles when she sees her two favorite people walk in the door a few minutes later. "Ya guys have a fun time at the park?" Her eyes peer right down into her son's with deep compassion and guilt. She hates that her little boy is feeling a bit neglected—it makes her feel so guilty to hold the baby in front of him.

Ronny stands there and just stares at her for several silent moments. "Me and ma are going to da park every day," he answers, looking down at his untied shoes. "Me got stuff to do; bye mommy," he doesn't look back up at her as he quickly leaves the kitchen and runs to his room.

Sighing sadly, Lorna peers up at her wife with a slight pain in her eyes. It breaks her heart deeply to see her son barely talking to her. "I guess he's still mad at me? Did he at least talk to ya?" She brings her mug of coffee to her lips, taking a slow sip.

Nicky takes a seat beside her, grabbing her hand tenderly in her own. "I think he'll be just fine, babe," she warmly replies, caressing her thumb delicately over the smaller woman's knuckles. "He and I had a talk—I told him how much ya love him and how special he is to ya; he seemed to understand and had a good time at the park. Don't fret over it, kid. He just needs some time to cope. How's Lola? Has she cried all day again?" She brushes her hand lovingly through her wife's short brown hair.

"I just feel so bad that he feels this way," Lorna sadly tells her, setting her coffee aside and wrapping her arms around Nicky's neck. "Lola had a pretty good day today, _finally_. Red and I took her shopping—she slept the entire time, sweet little angel. And now, she's just fallen asleep in the swing—she really likes that thing. Just be careful when ya bathe her tonight—she hasn't had a BM yet! I think she's been saving it for you, hon!"

Chuckling, Nicky pulls her wife into her arms and cups her hands delicately around her porcelain cheeks, giving her a heated kiss. "Doesn't she always? As long as she doesn't shit in the tub, we'll be fine," she smirks, running her fingers affectionately along Lorna's face.

Her big brown eyes peer warmly into the younger woman's. "As soon as both the kids are asleep, you and I have a bedroom date—it's been almost a week since we've had any type of intimacy and as much as I love staying up all night with the baby, I miss just getting to hold my wife and make her squeal with pleasure."

"Oh, believe me, I feel the same way," Lorna smiles, squeezing her arms lovingly around the redhead's neck. She gives her a gentle peck on the lips, "A bedroom date with you tonight sounds like absolute heaven, sweetie!"

"Good cause' I was gonna steal ya for the night anyway, kid," Nicky smirks, letting her fingers delicately trail along the Italian woman's jawline. She snakes her arms tight around Lorna's waist, allowing her hands caress softly around the lower portion of her body.

Lorna laughs sweetly, gazing luminously up into her wife's big eyes. "That would be okay with me too! But ya startin' a bit too early—Ronny can walk in here at any minute and the last thing we need is for him to be scarred for life! So, with that said, lemme go read to him and you get Lola ready for her bath. And make sure to be careful with her, don't put too much water in and check the temperature before ya put her in!"

* * *

Entering Ronny's bedroom, Lorna's heart aches to see her little boy's crying his eyes out under his blanket. Carefully, she makes her way over to where he's lying and sits down beside his head. "Hey, Ronny boy; what's the matter? Why's my sweetheart cryin'?" Her voice gently inquiries as she lies down beside him, turning him onto his side so that she can stare concerningly into his eyes.

He sniffles heavily while staring up at his mother. Instinctively, the distraught little boy moves closer to her and snakes his tiny arms desperately around her neck. "Me don't like sharing you all da time, mommy! It makes me sad," Ronny cries out, burring his head into Lorna's neck—holding tightly onto her.

"I know ya don't, Ronny boy," Lorna softly says, wrapping her arms snug around his small body. She runs a hand comfortingly through his curls and gives a compassionate stare into his eyes, "But you've been doin' a real good job at it, sweetie. I'm so proud of ya. If ya'd like, how bout we set aside some time for just the two of us every day—would that make you any happier, my love?"

Ronny's eyes immediately light up at the suggestion; he stares up at her with big, sparkling orbs. "Really, mommy?"

Gently laying her son's head against her chest, Lorna nods and gives a warm kiss to the top of his head. "Yes, really, Ronny boy. I would love to do something special with ya each day; you'll always be my one and only baby boy," she answers with a loving smile on her face, letting her fingers brush soothingly through his hair. "What do you say ya find a book and we'll read it together?" Her lips press tenderly onto his cheek before she releases him from her arms and happily watches as he gets up to pick out his favorite story.

* * *

In the bathroom, Nicky starts the bath water—testing it to make sure it's not too hot or cold. Once she feels it's at a perfect temperature, she carefully gets Lola from the bouncer—cradles her in her arms—and cautiously places her in the baby-seat that sits in the tub. She gives her a firm stare while putting a tiny amount of the baby-shampoo into her hands, "Ya better not shit in this water, kid—I ain't cleanin' it up. If I see any a your baby crap floatin' in this water, you're outta here. Understood, Lola?"

Looking up at her mom with her big brown (Lorna) eyes, Lola coos at her and scrunches up her face.

" _Dammit_! All three of ya kill me with those eyes a yours! Fine, I guess I won't hold it against ya too much—specially cause' your mommy might kill me if I got ridda ya," the redhead chuckles, gently rubbing the shampoo into Lola's little peach-fuzz curls of hair. She gets a washcloth, dipping it into the water, and delicately places it on her daughter's head to rinse the shampoo out.

Lola makes a variety of different faces as she squeals all the while looking up at her mom with her big eyes. She finally stops making noise and almost has a tiny smile on her face.

Nicky notices the bubbles around where she's sitting and something brown floating around the chair. She shakes her head, quickly taking her daughter out of the water and wrapping her in a towel. Her eyes peer firmly but also with love down into the baby's tiny ones, "Lola Scarlett, I gave ya one job and ya failed… _miserably_! Oh well, what's done is done. At least it made ya happy, yeah kid?" She presses a small kiss onto Lola's forehead before carrying her into the nursery.

She carries her over to the changing table, gently laying her on the table. Unwrapping her from the towel, Nicky gets out a purple sleeper—one of Lorna's favorites to see her in—and quickly puts the baby in it.

"How was her bath?" Lorna's voice rings through the room as she makes her way over to them. She smiles down at her daughter, who looks up at her with big eyes. "Were ya a sweet little angel for ma? I'm sure ya were—you're the sweetest little girl, Lola. Oh and look what ya have on—the _cutest_ sleeper _ever_!" She takes the freshly-bathed six-week-old into her arms and cradles her softly.

"She did the one thing I told her not to—she actually _shit_ in the tub! Right after we made a deal, too, she starts squealin' and making funny faces—then suddenly her shit is floating around in there! We got ourselves one wild little girl, Lorna," Nicky laughs, kissing both her wife and daughter on their cheeks. "Okay, you rock her to sleep and I'll go make sure the bedroom looks nice for our date. Love ya both, have fun."

* * *

Finally—after a solid twenty-minutes of rocking Lola to sleep—Lorna retreats to the bedroom she shares with her wife. Her heart melts when she sees her two favorite candles sitting on the nightstand beside their bed. "Aww, Nicky, ya really went outta your way tonight," she gushes, getting in the beside her and pulling her in for a warm kiss.

"Well, we haven't had a night to ourselves in six weeks, kid—I had to make it special. You do so much, Lorna—you hardly ever fuckin' sit still," Nicky warmly answers, wrapping her arms snug around the smaller woman's waist. She pecks her fiercely on the lips, letting her hands run up and down her body. "You are one hell of a mother, babe; I don't know how ya do it."

Caressing her fingertips lovingly along Nicky's jawline, the brunette peers affectionately up into her big brown orbs. She smiles brightly and presses her lips warm against her wife's forehead, "You're a damn good mother yourself, hon—ya really are! And you're the most amazing wife anyone could ever ask for. I sometimes wonder how I ended up with someone as wonderful as you, Nicky. You're just—you're the kindest woman I've ever met and your heart is so big – whether ya wanna admit it or not. I love you so damn much, sweetheart; ya just don't understand." She nuzzles her head into the crook of Nicky's neck, peppering her skin in loving kisses.

"You think _I'm_ the kindest person? Oh hell no, kid, that's you—you're kinder than anyone, sometimes _too_ kind but that just makes me fuckin' adore ya even more," Nicky chuckles and pulls the petite woman close in her arms. She brushes her lips affectionately across Lorna's face while slowly starting to undress the lower half of her body. Once she gets her shorts off, she throws them to the ground and moves up to take off her shirt—doing the same with it once it's off.

Nicky gently moves on top of Lorna, letting her hands softly stroke down the entirety of her bare body until she comes to her genital region. "I love you so fuckin' much too, baby," she nearly purrs, slowly inserting her fingers inside her wife. Her fingers caress delicately around the other in a circular pattern—she does it faster and faster and watches her all but shake from the slowing intensity of the orgasm that's beginning to peak.

"O-oh dear God, N-Nicky…Yes— _YES_ ," Lorna squeals ecstatically, her back arching as the orgasm grows stronger. She curls her hands tight around Nicky's face, peering up at her with euphoria taking up her entire expression. "More; I need more, hon!"

Caressing her fingers even faster, Nicky kisses her fervently on the lips—smiling at her while doing so. "Oh believe me, kid, I ain't done with ya yet. You deserve a good long, overpowering orgasm—I won't stop until ya can't move from how amazing you'll feel," her voice is warm and soft against the brunette's face; she uses her free hand to lovingly cradle around Lorna's head. With her other hand, she allows her fingers to slide in and out of her wife – smiling even more as she hears her moan louder.

Lorna tilts her head back, closing her eyes tight while allowing herself to relish in the pleasurable moment. After the intense orgasm finally passes, she stares up at the redhead with love shining in her eyes. "Damn, Nicky…I swear you just get better and better every time! I love ya, hon," she warmly tells her, having her fingertips brush tenderly along her wife's cheekbones.

"My turn now," she smirks, switching positions with her and slowly undressing her top and bottoms. She peppers kisses all along Nicky's neck and chest while her hands are busy caressing around her genital area. "You're so, _so_ fucking beautiful…" Lorna warmly whispers, delicately inserting a couple of her fingers inside the redhead.

Her fingers brush softly against the inside of her wife, causing pleasurable moans to escape her. A glowing smile spreads across Lorna's porcelain cheeks; she pushes her fingers gently in deeper, stroking her from side to side. Staring up at the older woman's euphoric expression, she gives a tender kiss to her lips—not once stopping her fingers from caressing her.

"Fuck—faster, Lorna…it feels so fuckin' nice," Nicky blissfully moans out, wrapping her legs around Lorna's waist. She closes her eyes tight as another strong wave of pleasurable spasms course through her body.

Lorna rigorously lets her fingers move faster around inside her desperate wife. "Whatever makes ya happy, hon," her voice breathily responds as she strokes her faster and faster until she finally reaches another orgasm—one that seems to completely overwhelm her in blissful waves. After the sensation appears to die down, Lorna finally pulls her fingers back out and gives them a small lick. "Ya always taste so nice, Nicky!"

* * *

A long hour of making love later has the two women lying—as bare as they came into the world—in each other's arms under a freshly washed bedsheet. Lorna nestles her head right into the crook of her wife's neck and peers up at her with compassion shining through her brown eyes. "Ya know what Sunday is, hon?" The tips of her fingers trickle delicately along the taller woman's skin.

"Uh, the day of rest?" Nicky arches her eyebrow a bit, not entirely sure what the other is trying to get at. It suddenly hits her—once she remembers what month is, "Oh, shit! It's Mother's Day! Fuck…I gotta get you and ma something—Jesus Christ, I can't believe I almost fuckin' forgot!" She lets out a frustrated grunt but her arms pull the petite brunette closer to her.

Lifting her head, Lorna cups her hands delicately around Nicky's cheeks and presses a soothing kiss onto her lips. "Calm down, love. It's okay—we have kinda had a busy month getting settled with the new baby and Red's movin' in. No reason to get angry about almost forgetting and besides, ya don't gotta get me nothin'! It's not like I'm _your_ mother, Nicky," she reassures her with a gentle laugh, peering up at her with a tender smile.

Shaking her head defiantly, Nicky stares sternly down at her wife, "You're the mother to our two kids—like fuckin' hell I wouldn't get ya anything! Especially because I know how ya are, Lorna—ya tell me not to get ya stuff but ya do the opposite of what ya want me to do. There's no way I won't get you something. So just suck it up and deal with the fact that your wife is buying ya somethin'. Do I make myself clear, kid?"

"I'm just sayin' ya don't needa, hon. Just having you to wake up to every day is good enough for me—you and our babies are all I need," Lorna sincerely informs her, peppering soft kisses all around her neck and chest. "But I ain't gonna stop ya from getting something if ya wanna do that so bad. That's so sweet of ya, Nicky; I love you." Her hands affectionately make a heart around the redhead's neck as her eyes gaze lovingly up at her.

"You're too sweet sometimes—make that all the time. Ya could really rot someone's teeth with how sweet ya are, baby," Nicky's voice huskily speaks into the brunette's ear. She brushes her hands delicately through Lorna's brown waves of hair, "Ya couldn't stop me if ya tried, kid. Ya deserve something—you're a fucking amazing mom. I love you too, baby, more than anything."

Cradling her wife's head in her hands, Nicky presses a gentle kiss onto her lips and then lays her head back down against her chest. "Close your eyes and sleep, Lorna. You've probably been runnin' wild all day looking after Lola and cleaning everything constantly. If she wakes up at all, I'll take care of her. You just need to get a good full night of rest, babe," she firmly tells her, kissing the top of her head soothingly. Her hands continue to slowly brush around in Lorna's hair, which soon lulls her into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Sunday afternoon finally arrives and has Lorna running mad in the kitchen with Red as she prepares homemade fettucine alfredo—a recipe that's been passed down for generations in her big Italian family. In the pot she has water boiling, and sauce cooking in the pan on the other burner. She takes the box of pasta, pours it into the boiling water, and adds some salt. While that's beginning to cook, she turns her attention to the sauce—adding in some of the very same condiments that she's seen her Nonna and Nonno use back when she was just a little girl.

Too busy cooking, Lorna nearly jumps at the feeling of someone's tugging on her dress. She immediately turns her attention and all but melts when she sees the little suit her son is in. "Oh, Ronny boy; ya look so handsome in that! Did ma get ya dressed?" Her voice gushes ecstatically as she scoops the five-year-old into her arms. She kisses him softly on the cheek, beaming at him with deep love sparkling in her brown eyes.

"Ma said me's gottsa look good for you cause' it's Mommy day! She made baby look good too, mommy!" Ronny smiles, wrapping his arms snug around Lorna's neck and squeezing her tight. "Me made you somefing and ma and Nonna Red—but ma says me can't show what me made until after dinner! So you have to wait, mommy—just like ya make me on me birfday."

Holding him lovingly in her arms, Lorna's heart melts. She gives another a warm kiss to his cheek and stares affectionately into his big brown eyes, "Aww, you're such a sweet boy. I love you so much, sweetheart! I can't wait to see it," she coos, hugging him close against her chest. It warms her heart to see what a kind little boy her son is growing into. She places one last kiss to his head and sets him down, "Go find Nonna Red and see if she's ready to make cookies. I gotta finish making dinner, Ronny love."

* * *

It's nearly four o'clock when Lorna finally gets dinner on the table. She makes sure the vases of Marigolds are placed evenly across the table, wanting them to look nice for Nicky. Once she's satisfied with the presentation of the set-dining-room-table, she calls everyone in to sit down. Her heart feels happy to see the wonderful family she has now—her beautiful wife and two adoring children, her lovely mother-in-law (who is also like a second mother to her), and, _of course_ , her always wonderful older sister and two nephews. It makes the biggest smile spread across her face to see them all gathered together around the dining room table for their annual Mother's Day celebration. Though, this year, she knows it's just a little bit different—it's her wife's first ( _official_ ) Mother's Day, and that's why she's trying her very hardest to make that much more special.

"Holy sh—crap, Lorna," Nicky stops herself from swearing (with all the children that are in the room) and stares in awe at how gorgeous their dining room looks. She notices the orange marigolds sitting in the middle of table and feels her heart bursting with affection. Her brown eyes pour into Lorna's with a softness overpowering them, "Oh sweetie…ya really outdone yourself this year—it looks absolutely phenomenal in here."

Lorna smiles—a huge grateful smile—as she sits herself beside her wife and son (Lola sleeps beside them in her swing). "I mean this is kinda like your first real Mother's Day, Nicky…I wanted it to be perfect for ya! You're such a sweet momma to our little miracles, ya deserve a beautiful meal to celebrate that. Do ya like the Marigolds, hon? Red told me ya used to pick hers, so I figured I'd buy a couple for the table," she rambles, taking Nicky's hand into her own and giving it a soft stroke.

Nicky tilts her head a bit while gazing lovingly down at the brunette—her big eyes soft with love. She cups her face in her hands, kissing her lightly on the lips and smiles at her. "Baby, I _love_ them. I love _you_ —you're so sweet for doing all this! And it is perfect—absolutely the most perfect day ever, babe. You are the most beautiful human being in the world, Lorna. Your heart is pure gold," she softly says to her, leaning their foreheads gently together. The palm of her hand caresses lovingly up and down Lorna's cheek, "This has been one of the best Mother's Days I've had in a long time, and that's all thanks to you, kid. You have given me a beautiful, precious family and that makes me love ya so much. We have a gorgeous family, baby, and I wouldn't trade any of ya for thing."


End file.
